The Prince of Vampires
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Lennix is a Vampire prince, part of a royal family lost to time. After encountering a Bat and Human, he soon discovers he isn't the last of the Vampires… And that he's in love. Rated T for violence and death. Mavis x Lennix. Chapters on Monday. Doesn't follow movies entirely. This chapter pushed to Saturday.
1. The Prince of Vampires

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Hotel Transylvania. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Sony and a few others.**

 **(Forest, Transylvania.)**

The figure looked up from where he was standing, a bat flew by him, a red and black cloak covered the figure who wore black gloves and red boots.

This was Lennix, a Vampire… A Vampire prince…. Lennix was able to walk down the hill, wondering what was going on when heard a voice behind him, one that caused him to turn on his heel.

"Cool costume, dude!"

Lennix heard as he turned and came face to face with a human who had orange hair and a backpack that looked like it was several sizes for someone like him.

Lennix blinked, the two faced each other as Lennix smiled, glad the mask he then moved to his head kept his fangs hidden.

If this was any other Vampire, they might have destroyed the human… If it was another monster, they might have feared him and ran off.

Lennix was no such monster, he smiled and nodded.

"Thanks…. You ok with that backpack, it looks a little…. Heavy for you?"

Lennix asked as the man shook his head.

"Nah, it's cool… Johnny..."

Lennix heard and nodded, he held out his hand which Johnny shook.

"Lennix… So… Where you going? I don't really know where you would go around here…"

Lennix asked as he waited a minute, he didn't know much about humans… At least, Humans in this point in time.

"Backpacking…"

Johnny said before both noticed something, there was groaning and figures moving below them.

Zombies, they reminded Lennix of his soldiers, the Orcs…. He turned to see that Johnny was gone and was following them.

Lennix blinked in surprise and sighed before leaping off the cliff and landing in a crouch at the bottom.

He didn't want to follow Zombies, granted, they were probably following the bat that he had seen before… But he didn't want to run into something he had no business with.

But letting Johnny get hurt was not something he wanted…. He wouldn't have cared so much if he was his former self.

But he wasn't that Vampire… Not anymore.

"Johnny, what are you doing?! Where are you going!?"

Lennix hissed as Johnny pointed at the Zombies, Lennix rolled his eyes and moved his mask over his face, if they ran into someone, Lennix didn't want someone finding out he was a Vampire… Johnny might not know he was a Vampire, but someone probably would.

"Following these guys, c'mon!"

Johnny said as Lennix sighed and facepalmed, he could let Johnny go, but he would feel bad if something happened to Johnny, he wouldn't forgive himself.

"Ok… Just don't follow them too closely, give them some space…. Their probably hot under all that makeup…"

Lennix said as Johnny nodded, Lennix would have facepalmed if he was amused by the fact that Johnny didn't know that these were actually Zombies…

"Where do you think they're going?"

Johnny asked as Lennix shrugged, he wasn't trying to be insulting to anyone, but Zombies weren't entirely smart… Then again, they were without brains for the most part.

"I don't know, where do you think they're going?"

Lennix asked, Johnny shrugged as both continued walking, Lennix wished he could just grab Johnny, turn him around and march him away…. But he had a feeling Johnny would just keep following the Zombies.

"Maybe they're going to a party or something, wouldn't that be awesome!?"

Johnny yelled before a building came up in front of them, Lennix blinked as the Zombies walked through a rotating door.

"Hotel Transylvania…. Hmm, cool…"

Lennix said before noticing Johnny was gone and he turned to see Johnny vanish into the rotating door.

Lennix sighed before starting to follow Johnny, he had a bad feeling about this…

He was about to reach the rotating door before it spun by, Lennix leapt out of the way and clung to the wall as he noticed a figure with Johnny in the rotating door.

Another Vampire…. Lennix knew who the Vampire was, mainly because his parents.

"Dracula?"

Lennix asked as he slowly climbed down, he slowly climbed down and reached the floor before anyone could see him.

Johnny was nowhere to be seen, Lennix looked around for him or Dracula.

"Great… All this for one human…."

Lennix muttered, he sighed and walked inside the hotel.

Author notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing… As for Lennix? I will explain him more next chapter… I also want to point out this story is between Lennix and Mavis, not Johnny and Mavis… Anyway, next chapter will be next Thursday or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Meeting Mavis

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Prince of the Vampires. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Sony and a few others.**

 **(Hotel Transylvania.)**

If Lennix could be grateful for one thing… It was that Dracula wasn't angry at him… Then again, Lennix didn't reveal the Prince part and simply showed him his fangs… Which worked out.

That being said, his attempts to get rid of Johnny were… Funny, at least Lennix was glad his friend wasn't hurt.

Lennix also heard things about tonight being the 118th Birthday of Dracula's daughter, Mavis.

Lennix guessed that Mavis also happened to be the bat that he had seen earlier… He knew bats were common around the world, but they had walked the same distance to the hotel and the bat had flown in this direction.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around! You here for the party?"

Lennix heard as he turned and saw Frankenstein and a werewolf, Lennix would have been out of his element if he wasn't talking to another monster.

"Yeah, just got here…. So, how long did it take you to get here?"

Lennix asked as he smiled under his mask before someone bumped into him and knocked off his mask.

When Lennix bent down to grab his mask, part of the hood over his head moved and the Werewolf and Frankenstein looked at the Vampire Prince in shock.

"Hey, you're a vampire! Why didn't you say so!"

Frankenstein said as Lennix froze in horror at this.

"Fudge…"

Lennix muttered.

 **(5 minutes later.)**

After explaining things…. Which Lennix did while trying and failing to get Frankenstein to stop pushing him through the halls… Lennix, the Werewolf, who Lennix found out was called Wayne, and Frankenstein arrived outside of a room.

Lennix was about to explain why he didn't want anyone to know who he was, he was lightly pushed into said room.

Lennix sighed, if he wasn't a nice person… Which he attributed to his mother and his first experience with humans… He would be angry at both monsters.

He looked around the room, it wasn't entirely different from the one at his family's castle.

But something felt off, he looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, someone doesn't let their guests decorate their rooms…"

Lennix muttered, he was glad the mask he wore covered his fangs… Though he hadn't been able to get the mask that covered his red eyes which glowed when he used his magic …

He turned at the sound of wings and blinked.

"Hi… Who are you?"

Lennix heard as he blinked again in shock as he tried to find what to say.

Standing behind him was a girl who looked like she was around his age, Lennix withdrew his fangs as much as he could and pulled down his hood and removed his mask.

"I'm… Lennix, I'm a friend of your dad…"

Lennix awkwardly said as he looked at the girl, she was definitely a vampire, he could tell that much at least, the turtleneck black dress and red sneakers weren't something he expected for a vampire.

Then again, his family was old-fashioned…. Lennix blinked as the girl smiled and composed herself before speaking.

"Oh! Sorry, dad didn't tell me anyone was coming that was like that! I'm Mavis…"

Mavis said as Lennix smiled before the door opened and Lennix and Mavis turned to the door to see Dracula and Johnny…. Who was wearing an outfit that looked WAY too much like Frankenstein.

The lord of the Vampires didn't look happy as Mavis smiled, ignorant of what was going on.

"Mavis, what is he doing here?"

Dracula asked as Mavis turned to Lennix who recovered enough to come up with an excuse.

"Well, since Dracula is a friend of mine since recently, Frankenstein and Wayne decided I should meet them… Something which you suggested…. Remember?"

Lennix asked, his eyes sent the hidden message of _Play Along_ as Dracula forced a smile, his daughter being around humans was one thing, a human coming to the hotel was already pushing it.

Lennix meeting his daughter like this… No…. He wouldn't let that stand.

"Yes, I remember… Mavis, can you excuse me, Lennix and… Johnny…. Johnnystein, he's a cousin of Uncle Franks…. Leg, twice removed…. I'll be right back, my little tarantula."

Dracula said before whisking the duo away as Mavis went to say something, but wasn't able to, she did hear Lennix chuckle at the nickname.

Mavis blinked as her eyes swirled pink, if Dracula had noticed his daughter and Lennix had zinged, he would be even more furious.

 **(Lobby.)**

Dracula made sure to keep an eye on Johnny as he turned to Lennix.

"What were you doing there!? If Mavis knows you, then that means there's something you aren't telling me!"

Dracula yelled as Lennix rolled his eyes and ran a gloved hand through his neat but spiky black hair.

"Me? I found out who she was because everyone here is talking about her birthday… And 2 of your guests…. And friends I'm guessing, dragged me to her room, thinking that since I'm a vampire, that I had to be a friend of yours! So, you didn't tell anyone about me!"

Lennix hissed back as Dracula sighed as Lennix looked at the Vampire.

"I saw that look in her eyes, her need to explore… And considering her stuff is barely different looking then this room…."

Lennix stated as Dracula growled in annoyance, dealing with preparing for his daughter's birthday was one thing.

He didn't need a Vampire Prince… One who was clearly the same age as said daughter, to be lecturing him on how to help Mavis.

"Johnny is gone."

Lennix said as Dracula turned to look at where the Human had gone before turning back to the Vampire Prince.

"Don't move… Don't… And don't bump into Mavis again…. She wouldn't be able to handle this on top of…."

Dracula started to say before realizing what he was saying and then leaving. Lennix chuckled before turning to Wayne and Frankenstein as he raised an eyebrow.

Then he noticed the floating pair of glasses and chuckled.

He was beginning to like it here, Dracula and his behavior notwithstanding.

 **(With Mavis.)**

Lennix was… Interesting, that much Mavis knew, but Mavis also had a guess that Lennix… At least not directly… Wasn't a friend of her father's…

Not to insult her uncles…. But there was no way Lennix was old enough to know her dad.

"Lennix…"

Mavis whispered as she wanted to find the boy again, there was questions she wanted to ask him, and Lennix seemed to want to talk to her if his awkward reaction to her anything was to go on… He didn't entirely look like a people person… At least from the fact that she caught him off guard.

She was going to find him, she had to talk to him again… She just didn't know why.

 **(With Lennix.)**

"And that was how I lead the Goblins and Ogres to victory over that army…. Even if it didn't last… Though that was 20 years ago…"

Lennix muttered before he realized something was off.

Lennix saw a hunched over man looking around and Lennix hadn't seen Johnny in a little bit.

Even with Wayne, Frankenstein and the floating pair of glasses… Who Lennix found out was called Griffin, he had to find his friend.

Little did he know how things would be this night.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Lennix has met Mavis! As for them 'Zinging' already? Mavis likes Lennix, but doesn't know why yet… And Lennix likes Mavis but doesn't know it yet… I also want to point out this story won't be like the movie due to the romance between Lennix and Mavis … Next chapter will show Lennix meeting Mavis again and him starting to fall for her. Until next chapter. Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Vampire Chat

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Prince of the Vampires. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Sony and a few others.**

 **(Hotel Transylvania.)**

When Mavis found Lennix, he was looking at a painting with his mask pulled up and his cloak's hood over his head.

"You don't know your way around here, do you?"

Mavis asked teasingly as Lennix nearly jumped, causing the Vampire to giggle as he blushed, which was thankfully hidden by his mask somewhat at the angle it was raised.

"Huh!? Oh, I'm fine… Just thinking on stuff…. Your dad ran off to go get Johnnystein…. So... There's that…"

Lennix awkwardly put in as Mavis walked up to look at him, Lennix wasn't much older then she, she knew that from how his face looked… There weren't any signs of age on his face, Vampire or not…

"How old are you? If your one of my dad's vampire friends, I was expecting you to be…."

Mavis started to say as Lennix laughed, if Dracula was present, he would be blowing a fuse after hearing that.

"1… 19 I believe? I really haven't remembered, I'm not like 150 years old or so…. Would have wrinkles or so because of that…"

Lennix said as he laughed, Mavis laughed as well before Lennix turned back to his painting before he tapped his mask.

"Before you ask on the mask… Party decoration… I didn't know what type of party Johnnystein was planning so… You know…. Winged it… Wow that joke sucked…"

Lennix said with another laugh before he turned to Mavis and looked at her, as pale as Vampires were, Mavis looked as though she hadn't been outside in decades.

"So… Where are you from?"

Mavis asked as Lennix turned back to the Blue-eyed Vampire with a raised eyebrow.

"I should ask you the same thing… You look like you haven't been outside in years…. What, afraid of fresh air?"

Lennix asked before Mavis punched him in the shoulder before Lennix smirked and transformed.

Mavis watched in shock as the Vampire turned into a swarm of Bats which turned and fled as Mavis watched before blinking.

"Hey, get back here!"

Mavis yelled as she transformed and chased the prince as Lennix took the swarm around different people and up through a hallway, Lennix took a turn and appeared outside of the building.

Lennix transformed as all the bats transformed into him before Mavis appeared and transformed as well, Lennix laughed at that.

"There, fresh air… Not fresh air like outside the hotel but…"

Lennix said before Mavis once again slugged him on the shoulder, he chuckled and slugged off the blow…. It would have probably broken his shoulder if he was human.

It still slightly hurt a bit though, Lennix looked up at the sky before turning back to Mavis, she looked curious but amused as Lennix blinked before opening his mouth to speak.

"You haven't gone outside the hotel much, have you? I'm only asking since it looks like every monster in the world has come for your birthday…."

Lennix asked as Mavis started to frown, Lennix blinked at this, he knew that Mavis shouldn't be here… If she was 118, she should be doing what she wanted.

Heck, Lennix had only been 110 when he had left the safety of his mother's manner.

Then again, he had his goblin soldiers/servants with him and his right-hand man, Gom with him… But still.

"I tried, Humans don't trust monsters… They never will… Just like dad said."

Mavis said, Lennix frowned even more at this and pulled down his mask and hood over his head so as not to let Mavis see his reaction to this.

Lennix knew this was false, either Dracula was SUPER overprotective…. Something he guessed was true, or he had never seen Humans in modern times.

Lennix didn't know much on Humans, the first time he had met some was during a war he and his goblins had 7 years ago with the Golems… A race Lennix knew from that war.

"I… I can't say I share the Count's view… So… No… Ill be back in a few minutes, Mavis… But humans aren't evil…"

Lennix said before shifting into his bat form and flying away, leaving Mavis confused on what she had heard from Lennix.

 **(Sauna)**

Through much asking… And even more digging, Lennix found Dracula talking to Johnny.

"Lennix, what are you doing here?"

Dracula asked as Johnny left, Lennix would ask why the Human was so happy… But he could find his friend at any time he wished.

After all, Johnny was the only human in the Hotel… He stuck out rather easy.

"Why would you tell Mavis Humans are evil?"

Lennix asked, Dracula slinked back, Lennix crossed his arms and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"When did she say that? I thought you weren't near here last time I left you to wonder the hotel?"

Dracula asked, trying to make sure none of the other Monsters were present to hear this talk.

"She bumped into me for another chat…. You didn't answer my question… Johnny hasn't done one thing to harm any of the monsters here… And yet you act like he is ready to cut down the first monster he finds…"

Lennix stated as Dracula saw Frankenstein walk over, Dracula turned back to Lennix, raising his voice.

"OH, I'LL SHOW YOU WHERE THE BALL ROOM, ONLY FAIR FOR MY BEST FRIEND!"

Dracula yelled before dragging the prince away as Frankenstein shrugged and walked away, Lennix waved to the monster as he did so, Frankenstein waved back.

 **(2 minutes later.)**

Lennix tugged his cloak away from Dracula as he looked around the room.

They were in a storage room, Lennix turned back to Dracula and crossed his arms.

"What did Mavis tell you about Humans? What did you tell her?"

Dracula asked as Lennix turned to the side and looked at the wall, making the Vampire Count annoyed before Lennix spoke.

"I didn't tell her anything about the Humans… Only that I disagree 1000% with what you said about Humans being evil…. They haven't been evil since I last saw them and that was 9 years ago…."

Lennix stated as Dracula sighed, Lennix, who was a Vampire… Was causing him as much trouble as Johnny was… Then again, Johnny was beginning to be liked by the Monsters… And Lennix most people believed the Vampire Prince was a friend of Dracula…. So, throwing them out would raise questions… Too many to answer… And too many to worry about with Mavis's party looming for tomorrow.

"And I should take your word on this….?"

Dracula asked as Lennix sighed, he felt… Strange around Mavis, maybe it was the fact that he hadn't met another Vampire since… His family, or maybe it was something else…

Either way, he was still curious about why Dracula had told her Humans were evil… He hadn't met many humans who despised a Vampire… Or a monster in general.

"Then don't, I'm just saying… What about Johnny?"

Lennix asked as Drac sighed at this and turned to look at the Vampire Prince at this.

"What about Johnny? He's giving me as much of a headache as you seem to be doing…."

Drac asked as Lennix rolled his eyes, if Dracula wanted him gone, he would have told him to leave…

"I heard a lot of monsters are starting to warm up to him… If you really didn't like him, you could bring him somewhere far away and said he had to leave to get party supplies... So… I'm guessing you're not for a reason…"

Lennix taunted and Drac sighed, as annoying as Lennix was being… And he was being pretty annoying… Lennix was right…

"Trying to get rid of Johnny now brings up too many problems… And with Mavis…. Being happy for your company, I can't just throw you both out for now… So yes, I have reason not to get rid of both of you… As annoying as that is…"

Drac stated as Lennix chuckled and Dracula remembered he had to keep an eye on Johnny so he didn't ruin things.

"Just don't do anything stupid and we won't have problems… Now if your excuse me, I have to find Johnny before he does something stupid…"

Dracula said before vanishing as Lennix chuckled, it would be sunrise in a few hours.

Lennix blinked at this before turning and transforming.

If Mavis couldn't leave the Hotel, he would at least be able to show her something Humans loved…

Then again, this could hurt… Badly…

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! First off… For the guy who keeps saying, 'can you please post next chapter now?' no, I am on a schedule and I won't change that, please don't ask that… As for the pacing? I won't rush the romance… But the first movie will be done soon… Next arc will be on next Thursday and will show Lennix showing Mavis the sunrise. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Seeing the Sunrise

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Prince of the Vampires. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Sony and a few others.**

 **(Hotel Transylvania.)**

Lennix pulled Mavis up as he walked up the walls, if there was one thing he was glad for… 2 things, it was that he had the powers he had, and that Dracula had no idea he was here.

"Where are we going?"

Mavis asked as Lennix and her reached the roof of the hotel, Lennix looked at the Vampire girl as he looked at the sky to make sure it was the correct time.

"Didn't you say you've NEVER EVER seen what the sun looks like all your life? Or were you just being sad and all that?"

Lennix joked as Mavis rolled her eyes, Lennix felt the first rays of sunlight as he spun Mavis around to look, the sun rose as both vampires watched it, Lennix saw the amazement in her eyes and chuckled.

"That… Is what the sun looks like…"

Lennix said as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky, it was a sight that amused Lennix when he had first seen it.

"Wow…."

Mavis said before the shadows they were in vanished, Lennix turned around and blocked Mavis with his cloak as they backed up into the shadows.

Lennix laid a hand on the wall, Mavis saw that while wisps of smoke lanced off Lennix, a common sign of when Vampires burned, they were more minor then when the sun burned her.

"Does that… Hurt?"

Mavis asked as Lennix grunted in pain as he joined Mavis in the shadows, he pulled his mask up so he could talk to Mavis more directly.

"Yes… Just… Not as much as it hurts you I'm guessing…?"

Lennix asked, he seemed shy, not hurt, Mavis shrugged as if he wanted to say something, Mavis was about to speak before Lennix noticed something.

A small army of Green and brown like creatures was walking down the stone path to the hotel, some were clad in armor and carried swords, and other weapons.

"Gom…? What is Gom and them doing here?"

Lennix asked as Mavis looked at them, they were Goblins and Ogres, none of them liked ready for a fight as their weapons were all sheathed.

"Gom?"

Mavis asked as Lennix looked at her before gently pushing her back into the shadows, his arm burned and Mavis frowned at this as Lennix frowned as well, sad to leave for the moment.

"Their soldiers for me… I… Give me a minute, I'll be right back."

Lennix said as he rushed into the sunlight, he looked at Mavis before frowning and flipping down his mask, it helped shield him from the sunlight if only for a little bit.

He landed in front of the Goblins and Ogres as they looked at their leader and lord in awe as Lennix looked at them before a Goblin in ornate red and black armor with a black bow walked out from the rows.

"Old man… Ow…"

Lennix muttered before the soldiers surrounded him, shielding him from the sun with their bodies.

"I see your mouth still works for someone getting melted like butter, Lord Lennix."

Gom stated as Lennix looked up at Mavis and sighed, he had to make this quick.

Though Gom was as much his family as he was Lennix's General.

"I… Only a few of you inside and no weapons, if anyone askes, your security for the event, got it?"

Lennix ordered and Gom nodded as Lennix looked up at Mavis, Gom did as well and grinned.

"Well, now I know why you're here, kid…. She…"

Gom started to say as Lennix elbowed him, he still frowned though, he was feeling… Something for Mavis, that much he knew, he did want to return to talking with her right now.

"Just go… Old man, we will talk later… Everyone else, back to where you were, if I need any of you, I'll come get you…"

Lennix ordered and nodded, the rest of the army left as Lennix turned to look at Gom, the Goblin nodded and walked with a dozen and a half or so of Goblins and Ogres before Lennix put a hand on Gom's shoulder.

"And not a word about who I am to her or another Monster or Vampire…. Got it?"

Lennix asked and got a nod, he felt the sun burn at him once more and felt he could no longer remain standing in the sunlight.

Lennix transformed into a swarm of bats and reappeared on the roof, the Sunlight bit at him still as Mavis gently tugged him into the shade.

"Friends?"

Mavis asked, Lennix nodded before he grunted as his healing ability healed whatever damage the sun had inflicted on him as he stopped burning.

"Friends of my family… Who also showed me Humans are…. Good people."

Lennix said as Mavis frowned, Lennix remembered her room and was beginning to think Mavis had either never seen a Human… Or something bad had happened involving them.

"Yeah…. But the ones I've seen aren't… I just don't know what I did…"

Mavis said as she sunk against the wall, Lennix frowned and flipped up his mask to lean down to look at her.

"I can't say I know… But not all humans are hateful of monsters, Mavis… The ones I've met… That I know, they weren't scared of me… You just need to give them a chance… Or another chance?"

Lennix said as Mavis nodded and hugged him, Lennix blushed but slowly returned it as his eyes went from wide with surprise to their regular state.

"Thanks."

Mavis said as she turned to look at the son, Lennix sat besides her and smiled for a minute.

"If you haven't seen the world… Then I'll tell you, it's beautiful… But you're never going to see it if you stay here, Mavis… Your… You shouldn't let what your dad says make up your mind for you…"

Lennix said as Mavis pulled her knees to her chin and rested her chin on them.

"Yeah… But… I don't know what to do, Lennix…"

Mavis said with a sad smile as Lennix rested a hand under her chin and turned her head to look at him as she laughed.

Lennix blushed but smiled as he looked at her, that feeling was returning, but was…. Growing to like it.

"What do you want, Mavis? If you know what will make you happy, then you should do it… It is your birthday tomorrow…"

Lennix said as Mavis nodded and smiled, happy that she now had an idea on what she wanted.

The two Vampire's moment was ruined by shouting.

"WHERE DID ALL THESE GOBLINS COME FROM!?"

Dracula yelled, Mavis and Lennix looked at each other for a moment, silent.

Then they burst out laughing.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! First, as I said, whoever is asking 'Can you make the next chapter now?' No, please stop, I do this on a schedule… As for Mavis and Lennix on the roof? I wanted Lennix to make Mavis want to see the Humans through his experience with Humans… I also want to point out the dance will be in 3 chapters… Next chapter is on next Saturday and will show Lennix learning Dracula's history. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Drac's story

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Prince of the Vampires. Enjoy the 1400-word chapter. I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Sony and a few others.**

 **(Hotel Transylvania.)**

It was about afternoon when Drac found out that it was Lennix who was in charge of the Goblins, though the more business helped settle his anger.

Lennix found the Prince of Darkness near the hallway laughing, he was about to talk to him before he heard the Vampire Count talking to Mavis.

"Mavis, have you seen Lennix? I thought both of you were in the lobby last…"

Drac asked as Mavis smiled at the mention of his name, the Vampire might have only been here a short while, but she knew she cared a lot about the Vampire…A LOT.

"Hmm? Oh, I think he ran off to go find Johnnystein…. Or some other cute thing…"

Mavis said a bit absent minded, Lennix leaned around the edge and blushed under his mask, he had been called many things over his life…. _Cute_ wasn't one of those.

"Cute? What…. Never mind, I'm going to find Johnnystein first, you stay here and look for Lennix."

Drac said as Lennix could see Mavis was in her own little world, she looked lovestruck, Drac turned the corner and saw Lennix was there.

"Oh, there you are, Lennix."

Drac said as Lennix nodded before both heard a laugh, Dracula suddenly realized where Johnny was.

"Quasimodo!"

Drac said before speeding away, Lennix turned around the corner and waved to Mavis who smiled and waved back before the Vampire Prince flew after Drac.

He didn't notice Mavis was falling for him… Or had fallen for him.

"Quasimodo? As in the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Quasimodo?"

Lennix asked as Drac stopped in front of a Knight and turned to address him.

"I want Quasimodo stopped now!"

He barked as the Knight nodded, Lennix then remembered that he heard something about Quasimodo.

"You didn't answer my question, whose Quasimodo?"

Lennix asked as Drac took him around a corner before speaking to him.

"He's the hotel's chief, he's probably after Johnny and I need to stop him now!"

Drac said as Lennix's eyes widened as he looked at his wrist as a symbol appeared on it, Lennix's eyes glowed as Lennix brought his wrist to his face.

"Gom, stop Quasimodo, get the Goblins and capture him… NOW!"

Lennix hissed as he flew off, Drac blinked at his tone before following him as Lennix appeared at the staircase.

All of the Gargoyles were diving at the Hunchback, and the Knights were attacking the Hunchback, and yet the little pest was too fast for them and they were crashing into each other.

Lennix growled as electricity lanced off his hand before Drac tackled him away as a squad of Goblins appeared and chased after the Hunchback, they weren't as useless as the others.

"What are you doing, I was going to fry the little blister!"

Lennix hissed as Drac looked the Vampire Prince in the eye.

"No, your kill him and Johnny, ill handle it!"

Drac hissed before flying off as Lennix picked himself up, Mavis appeared at the other end of the staircase.

"HE'S MY FRIEND TOO! I'LL RIP HIM APART IF HE HURTS JOHHNYSTEIN!"

Lennix hissed as he picked himself up and turned to look at Mavis and felt shy suddenly, looking at the ground like an embarrassed child.

"Oh… Hi, Mavis… Excuse me a minute."

Lennix said before flying off, Mavis watched the Vampire Prince vanish around the corner as she smiled.

"Ok, see you later…. He's so sweet…"

Mavis said before she flew off, little did she or Lennix know what tonight would bring.

 **(Quasimodo's kitchen.)**

"Unhand Johnnystein and I'll let you live with your dignity!"

Lennix growled as he flew into the kitchen, his hands sparked before he saw that Quasimodo was frozen on the floor with a finger up his nose.

"Oh…. You suck…"

Lennix said before he telekinetically picked up the protesting Hunchback and tossed him into a nearby closet, he heard the rattle of pots and pans rain down on him as Lennix turned and left, Drac grabbed him.

"Come with me, I need to show you something."

Drac said as he spirted the young Vampire with him as both were taken to the study.

"Did I miss something or were we ignoring that a Hunchback just kidnapped Johnny?"

Lennix asked before Dracula let them go, Lennix looked around the room.

"Where are we…? Is this… Your study?"

Lennix asked before Johnny cut off his question with a statement.

"I know that lady."

Johnny said as Lennix and Drac turned to him.

"What painting are you talking…."

Lennix started to say before he noticed the painting on the wall, he pulled his mask up so he could look at the painting which he now saw was indeed a lady.

"Wait…. He's right, I've heard of this panting from my mother…."

Lennix said while Drac looked at them both as Lennix turned to Johnny.

"She was a vampire… What did you hear?"

Lennix asked as Johnny spoke up, Lennix looked at Dracula, he wasn't an expert on faces or face emotions... But the look on Dracula's face told him what he wanted to know.

"She was a lovely countess who went around Europe … And then she met a count…. They got married and had a daughter… I heard they both died in a horrible fire…. The daughter and mother…."

Johnny said, Dracula looked at them and shook his head.

"No… Only the mother and son died…."

Drac said as Lennix looked the Vampire in the eye, putting the pieces together.

"She was your wife… Mavis and you survived the fire, didn't you…? Who would have tried killed you all? I heard you were all killed in the fire…"

Lennix asked as Drac's eyes glowed with red rage as he jabbed a finger at Johnny.

"It was the Humans! Your kind killed her, that's why I built the hotel, to keep her safe! To keep all monsters safe! And then you too show up… And Mavis…. She falls for Lennix… Monster or not, if she left the hotel, the humans would kill her…"

Drac stated as Lennix blinked, finally understanding what he had seen when he had saw the bat flying by on the cliff.

"You scared her so she wouldn't leave the hotel, didn't you….? That's why she didn't like humans…."

Lennix asked before he looked at Drac, the look on his face told it all, Lennix and Johnny shared a look, Lennix spoke up first.

"Dracula, humans aren't like that anymore, I defended Humans when I was 9 years younger… They are accepting of monsters…."

Lennix put in, Johnny nodded and looked at the painting.

"Yeah, Humans are cool with monsters, Mavis would be fine, if she stays here, she won't see what the world is like!"

Johnny said as Drac looked them both in the eyes, Lennix didn't back down though.

"And you can be sure about this? That Mavis wouldn't be hurt out there? That Humans would accept her?"

Dracula asked as Lennix and Johnny looked down at the floor, Johnny sighed and walked towards the door.

"No…. Your right, I'll leave, you can say Lennix and I left for some party supplies and got lost or something…"

Johnny said as Dracula shook his head and grabbed Johnny.

"No, Mavis is… Fond of both of you… A lot fonder then I want with Lennix… But I want you to stay… At least for tonight."

Dracula put in as he looked at Lennix and looked him in the eye, Lennix once again met his gaze.

"Mavis is happy when your around, you're not a Human… But please… Don't do anything to make her want to leave…. I can't lose her like I lost my wife and son…."

Drac said as Lennix looked at him and sighed.

"I… I'll try, but I can't promise anything…. I'm going to go…"

Lennix said and sighed before flying off.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this story is going a bit quick, after the first movie, it will slow down. Now next as for Drac's son? I'm sure you guys know who he is… Anyway, next chapter will be on next Sunday or so and will show Lennix and Mavis at the dance. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. The party

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Prince of the Vampires. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Sony and a few others.**

 **(Hotel Transylvania.)**

If there was one thing Lennix could appreciate, it was a good party, he turned and looked through the crowd.

It was then he heard bat wings and turned to see Mavis drop down from her bat form, he was shocked, she wore a cloak reminiscent of what all Vampires wore in human books.

It made her look more beautiful then ever… Or maybe it was the lightning.

"Wow…."

Lennix said as Mavis walked closer, the two Vampires faced each other.

"Great party, huh?"

Lennix asked, Mavis nodded as she grabbed his hand, Lennix's eyes widened under his mask.

"No, I don't dance, Mavis, I can't da-…"

Lennix said before Mavis started dragging him, Lennix sighed and twirled Mavis before starting to dance, Mavis laughed while Lennix rolled his eyes.

It wasn't more like he didn't like to dance, he was shy…. But if Mavis wanted to dance with him…

Who was he to deny the birthday girl? He chuckled and tossed Mavis into the air where she dropped down as Lennix balanced her on his hand, the crowd cheered while the duo danced, Lennix tossed Mavis to her feet.

Both continued to dance as Lennix spun her again, both continued to dance all the while.

Mavis laughed and wrapped her cloak around Lennix, he couldn't see her, but he laughed right back before transforming into a bat before Mavis could drag him around with her cloak.

The Vampire Prince laughed as he turned back to his regular form and faced Mavis, this was some of the most fun he had ever had… And he'd be lying if he said he didn't like Mavis.

But the words of Drac rang in his ears… And with what he was, Mavis wouldn't accept him. He contemplated making a reason to slip out, grab Johnny and leave after the party.

That was interrupted when he felt his mask being lifted and a pair of lips on his.

Lennix blinked as Mavis kissed him, Lennix saw how happy she was and smiled with her.

"Lennix!"

The Prince heard and turned to Dracula as he rushed Lennix, staring into his blood red eyes.

"What are you doing kissing my daughter!?"

Drac hissed, Mavis stepped in front of Lennix and faced her father.

"Dad, it was just a kiss! I like him!"

Mavis put in, Drac was shocked but looked Mavis in the eye, Lennix stood next to her.

"Your too young for kissing!"

Drac said as Mavis rolled her eyes and stood her ground.

"Dad, I'm not 80 anymore, I can choose what I want…. Like giving the humans another chance…."

Mavis put in, Drac looked at Lennix who was unsure how to respond.

"No, you can't!"

Drac said, Mavis met his gaze and put her arms around Lennix.

"Yes, I can, Lennix changed my mind… I want to give that village another shot."

Mavis said, Drac shook his head and raised his voice.

"You can't go back to that village! Its changed."

Drac said, Mavis was confused.

"What do you mean? I can go back and talk to them."

Mavis put in, Drac crushed his hands together.

"You can't!"

He insisted, Mavis raised her voice, annoyed at her father now.

"Why not!?"

Mavis put in, Drac lost his temper, both at Lennix for becoming romantically involved in his daughter and for everything else he dealt with over the past 2 days.

"BECAUSE THAT VILLAGE DOESN'T EXIST!"

Drac roared, a hush fell over the entire dance floor.

"What….? What do you mean it doesn't exist?"

Mavis asked, Drac blinked as he caught his mistake, he was too late for that though.

"The… The village doesn't exist, I made it up to scare you… The Zombies were the villagers… I did it to protect you…"

Drac said, Mavis was shocked by this, she was about to speak up when they heard muffled screaming.

"Quasi?"

Drac said as the Hunchback shuffled in, pointing at Johnny.

"What?"

Drac and Lennix asked, the fly like monster spoke up.

"Hang on, I speak frozen… He said, behold ze Human! He has an accent…"

The fly said as Frankenstein stepped forward, Johnny started to slip by as Gom ran in.

"I'm sorry, your highness, we couldn't stop him."

Gom said, Mavis turned to Lennix.

"Your highness?"

She asked, Lennix sighed before Frankenstein spoke up.

"That's not a human, that's Johnnystein, he's a cousin of my right arm!"

Frankenstein put in, Lennix was about to step in before he heard shouting.

Johnny stumbled in, his makeup ruined, Lennix hung his head.

"A human!?"

Most of the monsters yelled, this caused them to scatter, Mavis turned to Lennix, not caring about Johnny at the moment.

"You're a king?"

Mavis asked, Lennix shook his head and looked her in the eye.

"Prince…. Mavis, I…."

Lennix said, trying to decide what to say, he looked at Drac, who had pleading eyes.

He sighed and turned to Mavis, she could see the sorrow in his eyes, he wasn't mad at her, nor disgusted….

He was mad at himself.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry for this… Forgive me…"

Lennix said before he rushed away, Mavis went to follow him as he shapeshifted into a bat and vanished into the sky.

"Lennix, come back!"

Mavis yelled, Johnny rushed out as did the goblins, Mavis fell to her knees and cried as Drac put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's for the best…."

Drac said, Mavis turned to him with fury in her eyes, she had seen the glares Drac sent at Lennix, he had said something to Lennix, it wasn't just the royalty thing.

"I… I HATE YOU!"

Mavis screamed before she flew off, back to her room. The other monsters turned to Drac with anger in their eyes. Both for having a human in the hotel, and for angering Mavis.

Drac hung his head and looked at Lennix who was a dot in the sky.

He had done the right thing by trying to keep Johnny and Lennix away… Right?

So why did he feel so horrible at the moment?

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it was a short chapter, next chapter will be much longer… As for the romance? I'm not going to rush it after the first film…. Next chapter will be next Sunday and will show Drac talking to Mavis and then both of them going to find Lennix. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Finding Lennix

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Prince of the Vampires. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Sony and a few others.**

 **(Hotel Transylvania.)**

Lennix fled deeper into the forest, he ducked into a cave and then sighed.

"Why? Why did I have to fall in love with her?" Lennix asked as he looked at his claws, he was glad the sun wasn't coming out, he couldn't deal with Mavis at this point.

"My lord?" Lennix heard and he turned and saw Gom, he turned and looked at the Goblin and glared at him.

"I thought I ordered you home, Commander…" Lennix hissed, he hissed as the sun burned at his skin. He backed into the shadows and leaned on a rock.

Gom watched the Vampire Prince, he looked miserable, he turned to see a shadow enter the cave, Lennix didn't even have to turn to him to know who it was. He could hear sizzling.

"I thought you wanted to get me out of your belfry…" Lennix hissed and then turned to see Dracula, burning as well, but able to stave off the sun.

"I didn't know how much it would hurt Mavis… I made a mistake, Lennix." Dracula stated, Lennix was silent, Drac saw tears come from his eyes, even if his back was to the monster lord.

"You wanted to keep her safe… Even if it broke her, my mother would have done the same… She's the only family besides Gom I have… And you did what was best." Lennix said, Drac winced, he sounded broken, hurt, and nothing else but emptiness.

"I want you to come back… Mavis needs you… She's heartbroken…. And I don't want my daughter to suffer just because her father was an idiot." Drac stated, Lennix looked at him and sighed.

"I should scream at you for being an idiot, Drac… But I'm not going to let you suffer for Mavis's sake… I'll come back…" Lennix hissed, he slowly let go of the wall and then walked into the sun.

"I won't be bothered by the sun… Anything is worth it for her…" Lennix said while he looked around while he crossed his arms and looked at Drac before he looked at him.

"Where is Mavis?" Lennix asked while he brushed off his armor and looked around, he looked tired and hurt, but he wasn't going to let the Vampire he loves go just because he was in pain.

"She's back at the Hotel… We're… We were talking things over… She's still mad." Drac said, Lennix looked at the sun and then turned to Dracula.

"She isn't talking to you at the moment… You did just ruin her birthday last time and all that… She's going to rip into me when we get back if it makes you feel better..." Lennix said as he looked at the sun and then back to Drac.

"Unless you have a way to shield us from the sun… We aren't going back to the hotel right now… I'm still in pain from the sun and nothing is going to make me feel better but waiting… And I can do nothing but wait… I can fly, but I don't know if I'll make it the entire way there without turning into smoke… I barely managed to get here without being killed, I don't know if I can take a few more minutes or so of flying." Lennix said, he crossed his arms before collapsing against the wall, entirely passed out and drained of energy.

"I can't believe you're in love with him, I seriously can't… But a Zing is a Zing." Drac said before Lennix opened a helmeted eye to look at him.

"I'm not knocked out, I'm tired and drained… I've been sitting here all night and wondering how long it would take you to get around to finding me… Ow, I feel like I have the worst case of sunburn…" Lennix said before he looked at his healing skin which was almost fully healed by now at the moment.

"We don't have much to do right now, do we?" Lennix asked, he crossed his arms and then cracked them, realizing his skin was still charred and baked and healing off a little bit more.

Lennix sighed, he'd be getting his butt kicked when he got back to the hotel. He knew Mavis wouldn't be happy at the moment…

He chuckled nervously. He sighed in sadness.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter. I want to point out that next chapter will be longer, but updates will be few and far between. Next chapter will be in a few weeks or so and will show Lennix talking to Mavis and the end of HT 1. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
